Voidborne
by Xadkarius
Summary: A tear in the void, a Prodigal Explorer, and an Exile. The void has chosen their targets. Now, it is up to one man, to decide to fate of the world. Ez x Lux, Ez x Riven, Riven x Yasuo, Vel'Koz x Riven (NO TENTACLES!) and a few brief parts of other ships.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story WILL include various pairs, some suggestive themes, as well as the slight chance of lesbianism. If you have a problem with any of these, please do not read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**[DISCLAIMER]: All characters and names, as well as part of the storyline and backstory, belong to RIOT GAMES. I do not own any of these. Additionally, this story is NOT CANON.**

**LIGHT NOTE: On to the fun part! On a lighter note, I will try my best to make this story the best I have written so far. On a sadder note though, the reason for this is that I might move on to fictionpress and write normal stories instead of fanfics. Hence, this will be one of my last stories here. **

**I hope you will enjoy the story!**

**Riven- Institute of War**

"You've got to believe me!"

"I'm sorry. We will search for it, don't worry, but until we have found evidence, we cannot help you."

"But-"

"I'm sorry."

And with that, the door closed on Sejuani's face.

Sejuani sunk to the floor in depression.

"Relax Sej…" I whispered, attempting to comfort her.

I had had nightmares about the kind of thing she had described. I knew that creature was something from the void, but yet it seemed too… intelligent, unlike the other monstrosities, such as Cho'Gath, or even Kog'Maw.

"I just wish someone would believe me!"

"I do!"

"But you can't do anything about it! It's so powerful… I don't even know what can stop it! It reduces everything to dust!" Sejuani cried.

"Besides, I don't want you to get hurt… Darius was good enough… I don't want someone else close to me gone…"

"It'll be alright Sej. I promise." I smiled, pulling her up.

"Come on, it'll be unhealthy for you not to eat anything. It's late already. I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted that."

Sejuani sniffed.

"Alright…."

**EZREAL- MESS HALL**

"Argh!"

"I'm-"

"Watch where you're goin-"

"Ez?!"

I stared at her in shock.

"What are you doing here? Isn't this an odd hour for you? They might start a fight!" I hissed, gesturing to the Demacian warriors.

"They have an image to hold. Relax. Besides, I'm accompanying Sej to grab a snack. She hasn't eaten for a while." Riven said, sadly.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? It's an odd time for you as well. This late at night…"

"Lux wasn't in her room, so I decided to just hang out here and wait." I said, shamelessly gesturing at where I was watching.

"You are really into her, huh?"

"No shit."

Sejuani walked over and tapped Riven on the shoulder.

"Hm?"

"We should be going… I don't want to be caught out too late at night."

"Hey Ez?" Riven asked, suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Come with me. I need to tell you something."

Intrigued, I followed her.

Walking in silence, we slowly made our way to their rooms.

Gesturing for Sejuani to proceed to her room, Riven then turned around.

"Alright. Here's what I needed to talk to you about. Have you noticed anything strange about the void monsters recently?"

"They've been more ravenous than ever?"

"What about Kassadin?"

"Kass?"

"Yes Kassadin."

"Well… he's been more reclusive than usual recently…"

"Do you see a link here?"

"Is something going on about the void?"

"A huge beast, described as a void monster, was spotted nearby recently. Officials are searching, but I doubt they are trying very hard. Me and Sej went to talk to one of them earlier in the day and he told us that it was far-fetched. Nothing of that size has been seen before."

"A huge void monster, eh? Sounds dangerous. Count me in! What do you need me to do?"

"Well, you ARE the prodigal explorer. It would be helpful if you could search the area for us."

"Sure thing."

And with that, Riven yawned and went into her room, and I went back to seek out Lux, while trying to use my magical talent to search for that creature from my position.

_This is going to be a long night…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late entry, I was really busy with events these few weeks and wasn't in the mood.**

**I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long!**

**-Xadkarius**

**EZREAL**

**CANTEEN**

"Are you sure?!"

"Of course I am! Why'd I lie?"

"It doesn't sound real and you're not really the most mature guy I know."

"I know I know! But it's the truth!"

Riven sighed.

I had just gotten the news to her: the void creature was IN the league.

"Are you sure?" She asked, one last time, worry in her brown eyes.

"Well yeah…" I trailed off. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. For a moment, it felt like I couldn't look away from her eyes.

_Chill Ez… you already have Lux! What are you doing?_

"Alright." Her reply cut my thoughts off.

"I have a plan!"

Riven tilted her head.

"We can go and request Kassadin for his aid. I think I can get him to help us."

"You do that. I've got my own plans." Riven said, as she gave a nod and left.

_Damn she's cute._

**EZREAL**

**KASSADIN'S ROOM**

I stood outside his room as I knocked for the fourth time.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked, for the fourth time as well.

I sighed. This was not part of my plan. I thought he would answer, as he usually did.

Suddenly, the door moved. I quickly stood up straight.

"Ah, prodigal. What are you here for?" Kassadin hissed through the metal plating.

"We need help."

**RIVEN**

**OFFICIAL'S ROOM**

"No. This … Thing… is not in our premises!"

I sighed.

_Why did I even believe that guy…? He's so immature!_

"Thank you." I bowed and left.

Still, I felt as if they were dodging my question…

_Why do I trust him…? Why do I believe in him…?_

I felt as if something was tugging at me on the inside. Something like…

_No. I'm already engaged to Yasuo…_

As I followed this line of thought, unknowingly I was walking towards Yasuo's room.

Coming in front of his door, I didn't know what I was thinking, but I just knocked on it.

"Hey Riven!" Yasuo called, smiling as he opened it.

"What is it?"

"We need to talk…"

I decided to clue him in on the investigation, and my employment of Ezreal.

"Mmm… do you believe that the League would hide this from us?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Do you think they WOULD hide such a thing?"

"I don't think so…."

"Then…?"

I sighed. It still felt wrong to believe them.

"I'll tell Ez." I said, deflated.

"Oh and Riven, there's a parcel on your table. I haven't looked at it yet. Waiting for you to open it."

"I'll do so later." I said, nodding.

**Vel Koz**

**Void Plane**

"Hmm… I require more samples…" I thought out loud. It was habitual for me, since I was alone most of the time. Many human specimens lay before me.

As I looked through them, I noticed one seemed … odd.

"I wonder…"

I could feel the magical energies emanating from it. It repelled my tentacle, yet I felt drawn to it.

Just as I touched it again, suddenly the void, though it seemed impossible, became darker than it was before, and for the first time in my knowledge, I "lost consciousness".


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delays, I might be updating every 2 weeks instead because of some difficulties recently. I hope that you would bear with me, and continue supporting my fanfiction! ^.^**

**Vel Koz, the Void**

Though it seemed impossible, I had done what the humans have bare knowledge of. Apparently, a certain fox had done it before, and now I had done it as well. I was human.

"Hmm…" I pondered, stretching my new fingers, "Interesting…"

The portal lay open. Perhaps it was time to conduct my research in a different way. My tentacles stretched behind me, fading out as I walked through the portal.

**Riven, Lux's room**

"What're you doing with her?!" Lux screamed.

"I swear I'm not doing anything!" Ezreal screamed back.

And I was just sitting there, looking at the interesting couple.

Suddenly, Ezreal paused.

"Get down!"

A purple laser, in all its glory, flew thru the window, taking out the door.

A tan male warrior came flying in after the laser. He was wearing silver gauntlets, with seals inscribed onto them, with a silver chestplate and a cloth covering the bottom half of his face. His hair was brown and dirty, and to top off his armor, he had silver leggings and boots. He crouched on the window sill.

"W-W-Who are you…?"

"Hmm? Ah…" The warrior straightened.

"I am Klev."

Staring at me, he then seemed to realize he was expected to explain.

"Erm… I was testing out my skills… I wanted to join the League…"

Ezreal reached out a hand, seemingly not caring that he just destroyed a window and a door.

"Welcome to the League, then. I'll help you get a place." Ezreal said, smiling.

Lux was sitting in shock behind, as Klev walked out happily with Ezreal.

I left shortly after, still in a daze as well.

_Klev… sounds strangely reminiscent…_

**Riven, her room.**

It was dark.

And there was a figure by the window.

I stepped in shakily. I had terrible nightmares recently, about the dark monster they named Vel'Koz, as well as this creature which morphed, from Zilean shooting arcane bolts to Fiddlesticks with a clock on his back, to Yasuo, fighting with a scythe and wielding a time bomb.

"Hello…?"

My blade was in my hand already.

"I've been expecting you…" Hissed the figure.

Suddenly, I felt as if I knew this person. As if, all my doubts were gone. As if, my nightmares suddenly became logical explanations.

_It's not possible! He died, didn't he?_

"I-Istvaan?"

"Took you long enough…"

The lights flickered on, revealing the cloth of the scarecrow. The scythe was sharp, yet seemed harmless and dull. In his hand was a ticking golden clock.

He laughed maniacally, one leg propped up on the windowsill, the other partially off the windowsill, hanging.

"What are you doing here…?"

"I'm sure you have lots of questions, but we don't have much time…"

The sound of the ticking clock was enough of an emphasis.

"I need you to stick with the prodigal explorer."

"What?! But-"

"No excuses. I know your relationships are abit tight at the moment, but it can't be helped."

And with that, he vanished.

I looked at the parcel on my desk.

_Riven,_

_Your runic blade needs abit more runes._

_-Fiddles_

"Damn that guy."


End file.
